


Raw Deal

by hamadyne



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, M/M, Sexual Coercion, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamadyne/pseuds/hamadyne
Summary: Dimitri wants to find a diplomatic solution to reclaim the Lance of Ruin from Miklan. Miklan offers to hand the lance over if Dimitri allows Miklan and his bandits to have sex with him.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Miklan, Mob/Dimitri
Kudos: 42
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Raw Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this kink meme prompt: "Dimitri tracks Miklan down before the mission at Conand Tower and attempts to settle the issue without fighting, Miklan agrees to give return the lance... provided that Dimitri let’s Miklan and all his bandits take turns fucking him.  
> +Dimitri is very uncomfortable at the beginning but starts to get really into it.  
> ++Dimitri was a virgin before all this  
> +++Trans Dimitri and breeding threats from the bandits + Miklan (extra bonus points if Dimitri finds that he’s very into the idea of being bred)"
> 
> CW: I chose not to tag this as noncon but it is pretty dubcon-y. Dimitri is a trans man in this and the words hole, clit, pussy, cunt are used. Pregnancy/breeding is mentioned but there is no actual pregnancy.

_I suppose this counts as diplomatic solution_ , Dimitri thought to himself as he started stripping off his plain soldier uniform. He hadn’t wanted to draw attention to himself as he’d left the monastery for Conand Tower in the middle of the night. When he’d heard the next mission for their class was to kill Miklan Gautier and retrieve the Lance of Ruin he’d stolen, Dimitri had vowed to find a way to retrieve the lance without killing Sylvain’s brother. Sylvain might not have liked his brother much, but after they’d killed Ashe’s adoptive father Dimitri had been hesitant to tear apart any more of his classmates’ families. So he’d listened to Professor Byleth when she said where Miklan and his bandits were located, and decided to go speak with Miklan on his own.

Dimitri had left the monastery and ridden to Conand Tower by himself, with the intent of negotiating for the Lance’s return. Surely they valued their own lives more than they valued keeping the Lance? He’d brought a sword with him in case he had to defend himself, although with his strength alone a handful of bandits wouldn’t be a huge threat anyway.

When he’d entered the tower some of the bandits guarding the gate grabbed him and took him to Miklan. Miklan had laughed when Dimitri had asked him to return the Lance and explained that the Knights of Seiros were going to be dispatched to kill them all if he didn’t hand it over.

Miklan agreed to return the Lance easily, which surprised Dimitri. Miklan’s demand in return was even more surprising.

“We can’t go into town anymore, and the local girls have caught on that they shouldn’t wander around here. It’s gotten lonely, you know? I think I could let go of the Lance if you show my men and I a good time and let us all have a turn.”

Dimitri’s mind had gone blank. He hadn’t expected a request like that, he’d thought Miklan would ask for money, or that he’d just outright refuse. But Miklan wanted to have _sex_ with him?

Dimitri, to his own surprise, considered it. He’d never had sex before, but how difficult could it be? Including Miklan there were 11 people in the room. That seemed like a tall order, but he was confident in his stamina. He’d never been that attached to his own body, so while the idea of letting a gang of bandits all have sex with him made him apprehensive and felt repulsive, it wasn’t an unacceptable proposal. And it was a non-violent solution, which was the main intent he’d come here with…

“I accept,” Dimitri had said. Miklan had sneered at him, laughed once and told him to undress.

He finished peeling his clothes off and stood up straight. He could hear the bandits chattering about his body, and Miklan eyed him wolfishly. He felt exposed. It was a strange feeling, being completely naked in front of strangers when he usually covered himself completely. He only unbound his chest when he had to, and now there were almost a dozen pairs of eyes on him.

“Get over here,” Miklan ordered, patting his lap.

“You want me to sit in your lap?” Dimitri frowned.

“If you want to be our whore for the night you should learn to obey orders,” Miklan grunted. “Now get over here.”

Dimitri felt a flush of shame at being called a whore, but he walked over to Miklan anyway. He hesitated as he stood in front of him, but Miklan grabbed his hips and forced Dimitri onto his lap, straddling his legs. Dimitri hadn’t expected Miklan to be gentle, but this was going faster than he’d like.

Miklan squeezed his chest and Dimitri flinched at his rough touch. “Shame your tits aren’t much to look at. We’re all more interested in your cunt, though. You ever had a cock in here?” He punctuated his question by cupping Dimitri’s ass, spreading his cheeks, and pressing two fingertips against his front entrance.

Dimitri flinched again in shock. He was barely even used to touching himself there. Miklan pushed a finger in. “Answer me. You ever been fucked? I bet my brother has tried to get into your pants.”

Dimitri grit his teeth. He doesn’t think they’ll be any nicer if they know he’s a virgin. “No,” he answered.

Miklan laughed as he pressed his finger in farther. “Seriously? Never? I believe it though, your cunt is so tight I can barely get another finger in. We’ll have to loosen you up if you’re going to fuck all of us tonight.”

The realization of what Dimitri had agreed to hit him. There were _eleven men_ there and he’d said they could _all_ have sex with him—having a single finger inside him was uncomfortable enough. Miklan’s finger felt rough and dry and insistent, touching his sensitive inner walls. How was his cock going to feel inside? It would certainly be bigger than his finger. And he’d agreed to do that _eleven_ times. He felt stupid for agreeing to this. It was better than slaughtering them all and taking another friend’s family away, but he was totally unprepared for this.

“Don’t get shy now,” Miklan snapped at him. He looked at one of the bandits, who all looked ravenously at Dimitri. “Brady, you still like eating pussy? Get over here and open him up.”

“Thought you’d never ask, was hoping to get a taste of him before you all ruin him with your dicks,” one man laughed and walked over to them.

Dimitri shuddered. Having two of them touching him at once sounded unpleasant.

The man dropped to his knees behind Dimitri and pushed his thighs open further with one hand and spread his folds. Miklan pulled his finger out and idly groped Dimitri’s chest. “You’ve never had anybody use their mouth on you either, right? Just relax.”

He tensed up when the man pressed his face between Dimitri’s thighs and he jumped when he felt a wet tongue on him. It felt so strange, and having someone that close to his nethers made him want to clamp his legs shut. But he’d made a deal and he didn’t plan to leave here without the Lance, so he stayed in place even as the man sucked his clit and lapped at his entrance. He felt himself getting wetter, both his own wetness and the man’s saliva. That was a good thing, if they were going to be fucking him soon, he figured.

“I think you’re making our guest feel good, he’s wiggling around,” Miklan laughed. “Think you can make him come?”

Dimitri hadn’t realized it but he was squirming in Miklan’s lap. The sensations from the man using his mouth were still strange, but they didn’t feel _bad_. The man was touching his clit with his fingers, now as he pressed his tongue inside, and that feeling was spreading across Dimitri’s abdomen. At Miklan’s question the man started working faster and harder, as Miklan slipped one finger and then two inside Dimitri.

The feeling of the fingers back in him, filling up his tight channel, and the—the oddly pleasurable feelings from the man eating him out suddenly felt more intense, and Dimitri felt his muscles in his stomach clenching as his inner walls squeezed around Miklan’s fingers. He cried out, shuddering, and felt a gush of wetness as the man pulled away from him.

“Looks like I haven’t lost my touch,” the man who’d just made him come pulled away and stood up, chuckling.

“Yeah, look at that,” Miklan said as he pulled his fingers out and wiped the wetness on Dimitri’s thigh. “He should be nice and ready now. I’m going first.”

Miklan shifted enough to pull his cock out of his pants, hot and hard and thick. He repositioned Dimitri so his entrance was right above Miklan’s cock. “I’ll go easy on you since it’s your first time,” he laughed. “You won’t have to move much.”

He rolled his hips up, and Dimitri felt the head of Miklan’s cock press against his hole and then slip inside. He slid the rest of his cock in with one agonizingly slow thrust until he was fully encased inside Dimitri.

“Fuck, your pussy is tight,” Miklan groaned. “I could almost come like this.” Dimitri hoped he would finish fast. He didn’t come like that; instead he held Dimitri in place by his hips as he pulled out, watching his cock slipping out of Dimitri until just the head was inside. Then he started a rough, steady pace of slamming his cock back in after slowly pulling it out. Dimitri felt like Miklan was fucking the breath right out of him.

Dimitri didn’t know how long Miklan repeated the process, but eventually Miklan tensed up and came inside him with a grunt. His come felt hot inside, and… strangely, almost satisfying.

“Try not to get knocked up, okay? There’s enough Gautier bastards running around.” Miklan chuckled. Dimitri felt brief panic at that—the tincture he took regularly to give his body more masculine features should mean he can’t get pregnant, but he didn’t know if that was foolproof. He’d have to look into it when he was back at the monastery.

“World doesn’t need more little bastards about, but it would be a shame not to come inside him,” one of the bandits shouted as the others laughed. “Don’t get to fill up a virgin cunt that often.”

“’Sides, he’ll be long gone from here by the time anybody could figure out he’s pregnant,” another bandit piped up.

“I’m gonna come in his pussy, would be funny to give him another souvenir along with the lance,” one laughed.

“I’ve always heard you can’t get a virgin pregnant!”

“Is that true?”

“Does it matter? He ain’t a virgin no more, the boss is still in his cunt!” They all laughed at that.

Dimitri flushed and tried to tune the bandits out as they kept chattering. How dare they giggle about him like he’s a piece of meat?

He grunted as Miklan pulled his still hard cock out of his now deflowered cunt. “Hey, turn around. Since you got my cock nice and wet I’m going to fuck your ass before I hand you over to them.”

“What?” Dimitri hissed in alarm. That sounded painful. Wouldn’t it be easier to use his other hole? Miklan’s cock was thick, surely he was open enough now that could take the others there too.

“There’s eleven of us and none of them are that patient. They’re not gonna be satisfied just taking turns with your pussy. Now turn around.”

Dimitri sighed and slid off Miklan’s lap. His legs felt wobbly as he turned around and sat back down in Miklan’s lap. Miklan rearranged him until the head of his cock was now poking at Dimitri’s asshole. “Relax so it’ll go in easier.”

Dimitri didn’t know how he was supposed to relax in a situation like this, but he breathed out and tried to stop his heart from racing in nervous anticipation. Miklan tugged down on his hips, and slowly his cock breached Dimitri’s tight hole. Dimitri winced as it slid in, stretching out his tight, unprepared hole.

“I’ll leave it in for a few minutes to stretch your ass out. In the meantime, might as well put your cunt to good use.” Miklan hooked his hands under Dimitri’s knees and spread his legs, leaving him wide open and exposed. The bandits all stared at Miklan’s cock buried in his ass and at his freshly fucked pussy. “Who’s first? Brady, you up for it?”

The man who’d eaten Dimitri out stepped up eagerly and dropped his trousers. He didn’t waste any time lining his cock up with Dimitri’s entrance. “Ready, whore?” he laughed as he slid in easily.

Dimitri was assaulted with yet another new sensation; as the man’s cock rubbed his wet inner walls he could feel the pressure against Miklan’s cock filling his ass. He felt sore and full and wet, but the pleasurable sensations were starting to outweigh the pain and shame. His clit was big enough that the man’s cock sometimes brushed it as he thrust inside and that sent little jolts of pleasure up his body.

It didn’t take long for the man to finish, coming inside him. When he pulled out come slipped out of Dimitri and down his thighs.

“I think you’re ready for a proper assfucking,” Miklan chuckled. He gripped Dimitri’s hips and started to fuck him again the same way he had earlier, holding him in place as he thrust in and out. Getting fucked in his ass felt different than his other hole—it felt tighter, a little more painful and intense. But the fullness when both his holes were occupied was… almost appealing, now that the pain was ebbing.

Miklan came inside him a second time with a groan, this time in his ass. Both his holes were used now; fucked open and full of come. And he still had nine more times to go. At _least_ nine; Miklan had already fucked him twice and the others might want seconds too. He was definitely in over his head.

“Alright men, he’s all yours now,” Miklan helped Dimitri off his lap and he stood briefly, his legs wobbling. Two of the bandits jumped up to drag him over to the rest of them.

True to what Miklan said, they weren’t patient. There were hands all over him, squeezing his chest and groping his ass; he felt fingers pressing into both of his holes. They commented on his body and what they were planning to do to him; he heard one of them say maybe his tits would get bigger if they knocked him up. He tried to tune them out as best as he could, but it was still a noisy din of bandits deciding how they wanted to fuck him.

He found himself on his knees, one bandit behind him pushing into his ass while one in front pushed into his cunt. When they were finished another bandit pulled him up and bent him over a chair to fuck him from behind while two other bandits fondled his chest and joked with each other.

He found himself shuffled from man to man and shoved into all sorts of positions. One of them put him on his back and fucked him face to face, Dimitri wincing as the man roughly squeezed his chest and pinched his nipples. The next one put him on his knees with his face pressed to the floor and his ass in the air, saying he’d look perfect getting bred like a bitch.

Dimitri came a second time when two of them wanted to see if they could both fit in his pussy, sliding their cocks in next to each other. It was a tight fit but they managed to both sheathe themselves inside him. The fullness, the stretch were overwhelming and he came with a yell as they pinched at his clit. When they came in him he was so full of come it was starting to spill out of him and run down his thighs.

The bandits chatted with each other, laughing and joking while they fucked him and groped him. It was like he was a toy getting passed around.

The longer this went on, the more detached Dimitri felt from himself and from the situation. Their words blended together into a meaningless buzz and all the sensation in his body mixed into a general feeling of overstimulation. It was actually… kind of nice. He’d always found it difficult to let go of his worries and concerns and ignore those who demanded revenge from him, and now that was all lessened and his mind felt _quiet_ for the first time in a long while. He almost felt guilty for enjoying the detachedness.

This circumstance wasn’t ideal, of course; the bandits were vulgar and uncaring and cruel. But he wondered if it would be possible to recreate this feeling with more trustworthy partners… He was uncertain if he could ever bring himself to ask this of any of his classmates, but he had heard salacious rumors about certain services that could be acquired in the Abyss…

He didn’t even mind anymore that they’d seemed to make a game of coming inside him with the intent of getting him pregnant. Again, getting bred by a lowly bandit was out of the question, but he’d never been against the idea of having an heir, and the idea of somebody he loved and trusted coming in him over and over with the intent of producing a child wasn’t unappealing. He’d keep that in mind if he lived long enough to marry.

Eventually this weightlessness faded, and he came back to himself with two bandits occupying both of his holes. He was sore everywhere and his muscles ached, but he didn’t feel as tired as he expected. He was dimly aware that all the bandits had now had him at least once, and some of them twice. He was sore and wet and full and _used_. He was ready to take the Lance and go home.

The two bandits in him finished, and it seemed like nobody was going to touch him again; they were finally sated. He could see morning light coming in through a small hole in the stone walls. He’d have to hurry to make it back to the monastery fast enough to sneak back in and bathe before anyone saw him.

Miklan stepped over to him and pulled him up. “Ready for one more round? I’m ready to fuck you one more time and then the Lance is all yours.”

Dimitri stood up on shaky legs, and to his surprise Miklan grabbed him and hefted him up. “Wrap your legs around my waist, I’m gonna take you standing up.” Dimitri did as he was told, wrapping his legs around Miklan’s waist and gripping his shoulders as Miklan lined his cock up with Dimitri’s now well used hole. He slid in easily and fucked him leisurely.

There was enough come in Dimitri now that it was slipping out of him and making a mess on the floor, humiliatingly enough. He ignored the uncomfortable sensation; he’d be out of here soon enough. Miklan came in him one last time and let him down on the floor. Dimitri stood on his shaking legs and started to walk over to where his plain soldier uniform lay in a heap.

Suddenly he felt a cold sensation on his wrist and heard the jangle of metal. One of the bandits had come up behind him and snapped a manacle onto his arms.

“What is the meaning of this?” He snapped. He was starting to feel tired and he had to get back to the monastery, he didn’t have time for this nonsense.

The bandit sneered at him. “We’d be fools to let a nice little whore like you go. Why don’t you stay and keep us company a while longer?”

Dimitri felt his temper flare. “No, that was not part of the deal.” He pulled his wrists apart forcefully enough to snap the chain between the bonds, then shredded the remaining metal like it was paper. The bandits gaped at him.

“Would anyone else like to stop me?” He said coldly. Nobody answered.

He turned to Miklan and put on his best authoritative voice. “Hand over the Lance of Ruin, Miklan. I am leaving and I’m taking it with me. You may have turned to banditry, but would you truly go back on your own deal?”

Miklan stared for a minute, scowling. Then he grumbled, picked up the Lance that had been leaning against a wall, and handed it over. “Thing’s worthless anyway, can’t fight with it or even fucking sell it,” he grumbled. “Guess you should be proud that your cunt is worth a Hero’s Relic.”

Dimitri didn’t dignify that with a response, merely gathered up his clothes, secured the Lance, and left.

When he returned to the horse he’d ridden to the Conand Tower he grimaced. He was quite sore between his legs; the ride back to the Monastery would be a rough one. He wanted to get away from the bandits as fast as possible, since he couldn’t trust that they wouldn’t try to follow up. He wiped himself off as best as he could with a cloth he kept in the saddlebag, adjusted his uniform, and began the ride hone. He was looking forward to a bath, and perhaps a daydream about how to recapture that weightless feeling.


End file.
